five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie (Five Nights At Minecraft's)
FNaM = Zombie, It is the main antagonist in Five Nights At Minecraft's, He is the lead singer in the Minecraft's Pizza Band, He replaces Freddy Fazbear during the game and is doing the same mechanic of him. Appearance He resembles the Minecraft Zombie mob, But in this game, He is featured as a robot with Zombie disguise, His Endoskeleton Red Pupils can be noticed in the eyes, Has some holes in the Steve's shirt and pants. Location Zombie starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his bandmates, Skeleton and Creeper. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to The Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. Unlike the other animatronics, he will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving mostly his eyes and parts of his face visible. This implies that Zombie is avoiding the cameras as much as possible or, as Phone Guy states, this may be because Zombie is more active in the dark. Zombie will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him. Viewing Zombie on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to Skeleton and Creeper's presence. Zombie will play his jingle either when he is in the Kitchen, where he is not visible as that room's camera is disabled, or in The Office when the power is out and the player has no means of warding him off. Behavior For the first two nights of the week, Zombie is inactive and stays onstage, looking at the camera intermittently. During those nights, he only becomes active if the player runs out of power. After the power goes out and the player spends some seconds in the dimly-lit Office, Zombie's face will light up in the left doorway, illuminated and shimmering, accompanied by his music box jingle. After several seconds, the remaining lights of The Office and Zombie's face will flicker and turn off, turning the room completely dark (in addition, Zombie's jingle will stop as well). Being initially not visible (yet sometimes audible due to his footsteps), Zombie will approach the guard and attack them, resulting in a game over. If the player "plays dead" (i.e. does not move while he plays his jingle), his attack may be delayed. Typically, doing this may keep Zombie playing his jingle a bit longer and, when the lights completely go out, may delay his attack, giving the player a bit more time to hold out until 6 AM. From Night 3 onward, he becomes active while the power is on. Usually, when Zombie moves, a deep laugh and running footsteps are heard instead of the usual walking footsteps the animatronics create when moving. Zombie only moves either when the Monitor is down or if the player is not directly watching him. Zombie can only enter The Office through the East Hall, except when the power has been drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall, specifically, the left door. As his movements are very fast, he can often appear as though he is capable of teleporting (much like Skeleton). This issue is compounded by the fact that the player cannot always hear him laugh when he moves as other sounds may prevent the player from hearing him laugh, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure that he is not right next to The Office. The most efficient way to prevent Zombie from sneaking into The Office is to monitor the cameras frequently to stall his movements. If Zombie can be seen on CAM 4B, the player should always close the door while looking at the Monitor unless they are viewing said camera. The reason for this being, otherwise, Zombie may move inside The Office. Trivia * The animatronic was originally known as Animatronic Zombie. |-|FNaM2 = Zombie's older model makes an appearance in Five Nights At Minecraft's 2 as the titular antagonist. He, along with the four other older animatronics have all fallen into severe disrepair and he is replaced by his newer counterpart, Toy Zombie, like the first game, he is doing the same Freddy's mechanic. Appearance Out of all of the original animatronics, He don't has face and showing all his cables of the face, His eyes and mouth are deep and his endoskeleton is in darkness of the face, His down teeth can be shown, He also excludes his left arm showing 4 cables of arm, He only has the shoulder and Also has holes in his face. Location Zombie starts moving on Night 2, although very inactive on said night, and activity only picks up on Night 3. Zombie starts the night in the Parts/Service room, looking rather dazed, with the other old animatronics, with Zombie being the last to exit the room. He then enters into the Main Hall and then to Party Room 3 to stare into the camera, before standing in the hallway just outside The Office, only a step away from entering. Behavior Unlike the other old animatronics, Zombie is far less active and goes into the Office much more rarely than the others. However, he has a similar role to them and is still an incredibly active animatronic. As with Skeleton and Creeper, Zombie does not appear to become active enough to enter The Office until Night 3, as he did in the original game. Zombie takes the path down the entrance hallway, entering The Office through said hallway, similar to Toy Zombie. However, unlike Toy Zombie, Zombie has only one phase in the hallway before entering The Office. When Zombie is in the hallway and the player lowers the Monitor, Zombie will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Zombie inside The Office to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to don the head will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for him to return and give the player a Game Over after raising and lowering the Monitor. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on for some time after failing to ward him off. However, if Zombie is warded off via equipping the Freddy Fazbear Head, then he returns to Parts/Service, and his cycle repeats. It should be noted that the player must keep tabs on Zombie when he is in the hallway, because staying too long in the Monitor while he's in the hallway will immediately trigger his jumpscare without entering The Office. From the Custom Night, night modes where Zombie is active are listed as follows: * 80/80/80/80 * Zombie's Circus * TNT Challenge * Minecraft Fever * Cave Spider Trivia * He is called Old Zombie and Withered Zombie sometimes. Category:Games Category:Animatronics Category:Males